The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush holder.
Electric toothbrush holders are known and usually designed to hold interchangeably a number of toothbrushes or toothbrush heads, whether different or not, to serve different persons, or to provide different functions or to suit different operating conditions. Such toothbrushes or toothbrush heads are specially designed to be connected to a particular brand of toothbrush holders and therefore they are inevitably expensive. In addition, such toothbrushes or toothbrush heads generally have a relatively short stems, and because of this construction the connection between them and the corresponding holders are usually complicate and thus expensive for manufactury.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least to alleviate such disadvantages.